Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 47
is the forty-seventh episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot Ray and Kai fight the last quarter-final match for the World Championship and win over Sanchez and Marcos with no great difficulties and advance to the semi-final round where they will face Zeo and Gordo. Tyson and Max are next and must face King and Queen for the other semi-final. Doctor K tempts Queen into using a vicious new attack ring she's created called 'The Shredder'. Queen uses it against Max, and nearly grinds Draciel into a pulp. But with Max using the new Draciel V2 Judy gave him, and having the will of the crowd and his teammates behind him, Max overcomes this attack, reverses her ring and destroys Queen's Beyblade, winning the first match of the best-of-two. Next up, is King versus Tyson, who has an improved Beyblade of his own, thanks to Kenny. Angered by the failure of Doctor K's attack ring, King dissolves his partnership with the scientist and vows to combat Tyson without her assistance. The resulting match is an intense, high-powered battle that's not only fair, but completely up for grabs. When Tyson's blade begins faltering for some unknown reason, the combatants spot Doctor K high above the stadium. Through a rooftop window, she's using a particle beam to try and disable Dragoon. Disgusted by her attempt to throw the match, King and Tyson put aside their differences, combine their Bit-Beasts' attack, and interrupt her attack. Zagart approaches Doctor K and destroys her weapon, telling her she's "over". With the playing field even again, the Blader's resume their match and Tyson wins. King's display of honesty generates a newfound respect for King and Queen from the Bladebreakers and they promise to acquire experience instead of Beyblade parts. Tyson and Max advance to the finals. Major Events * Kai and Ray defeat Marcos and Sanchez, advancing to the next round. * Queen loses to Max, with her Beyblade destroyed as a result of Doctor K's new attack ring. * Tyson beats King, advancing him and Max to the finals. * King & Queen reform. * Doctor K is finally defeated once and for all. Characters *Blader DJ *Kai Hiwatari *Ray Kon *Marcos *Sanchez *Tyson Granger *Max Tate *Hilary Tachibana *Kenny *King *Queen *Doctor K *Judy Tate *Zeo Zagart *Gordo *Dr. Zagart *Ozuma *Dunga *Mariam *Joseph *Kane *Jim Beyblades *Dranzer V2 *Draciel V2 (New) *Dragoon V2 *Ariel *Gabriel (destroyed) *Generic Beyblades (x2) Featured Beybattles * Ray Kon (Driger V2) vs Sanchez (Generic Bey) = Ray & Driger (Unseen) * Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer V2) vs Marcos (Generic Bey) = Kai & Dranzer * Max Tate (Draciel V2) vs Queen (Gabriel) = Max & Draciel * Tyson Granger (Dragoon V2) vs King (Ariel) = Tyson & Dragoon Trivia Gallery ZeoandGordo02.png JimandKane05.png JimandKane06.png King_und_Queen_lernen_was_dazu.jpg Dr._K_vs_Dragoon2.jpg tumblr_ottixxSWBK1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ottj7uai3j1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ottjteAIm91w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ottlqj8P2P1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_ottlqj8P2P1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ottlkcZIAH1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ottm842xWP1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_ottm842xWP1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_ottmhsSigt1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ottmhsSigt1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_ottnay2OOP1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ottnk6r4wy1w4q252o1_1280.png File:341748.jpg 341749.jpg hqdefault.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_8208.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_17284.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_23790.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_34735.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_43977.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_9977.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_87821.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_69136.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_83817.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_87821 (1).jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_209776.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_240006.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_352652.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_224024.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_244444.jpg Beyblade V-Force The Movie World Championships Arc Ep47_318367.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_136837.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_157257.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_165198.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_170771.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_186953.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_190524.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_202102.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_251618.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_256490.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_259626.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_260827.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_270771.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_280814.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_282916.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_290557.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_369603.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_378712.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_382849.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_393326.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_404671.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_406172.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_407841.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_411544.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_495895.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_584217.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_587387.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_589055.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_599132.jpg 474039.jpg Image (4).jpg Image (3).jpg image (8).jpg image (7).jpg image (6).jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_1087086.jpg Ariel.00.JPG Ariel.01.jpg Ariel.02.jpg Ariel.03.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 47 - Deceit From Above (English Dub) (Full).1_402435.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 47 - Deceit From Above (English Dub) (Full).1_686686.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 47 - Deceit From Above (English Dub) (Full).1_770436.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 47 - Deceit From Above (English Dub) (Full).1_776676.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 47 - Deceit From Above (English Dub) (Full).1 771404.jpg tumblr_ltwnq3mJOS1ql914ko1_1280.png tumblr_lwmd3aYuit1ql914ko1_1280.png Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_396696.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_401401.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_415515.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_419085.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_466967.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_474674.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_491024.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_527527.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_504437.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_611544.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_551751.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_688721.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_691524.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_710610.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_715315.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_719285.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_778878.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_780113.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_788521.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_858124.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1_873039.jpg S02E47_1561155249830.jpg S02E47-140622_1.jpg S02E47-152805_1.jpg S02E47-153323_1.jpg S02E47-153348_1.jpg S02E47-153415_1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series